


Lost Wallet

by Kaychan15



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaychan15/pseuds/Kaychan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way to a bookstore, Alex Vause comes across a lost wallet laying in the middle of the busy streets of New York. Intentions of keeping it soon change, when she looks at the license inside. Intrigued by the beautiful blonde owner, she goes on a quest to find her, and a relationship blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Wallet

Alex's P.o.V

 

I have always loathed the busy streets of New York City. Especially when everyone is in a rush to get wherever it is they are going. I'm no exception, but it was still annoying nonetheless.

"Move bitch" an older man shouted, shoving me out of his way. As he looked at me to see my reaction, I glared at him and flipped him off. He seemed satisfied with the results, and just smirked. I hate people.

Scrolling through my phone, I waited for the lights to change, so I could cross the street. As I looked up I saw something sitting in the road. Curious as to what it was, I ran towards it. 

Once I got to where the mysterious item laid, I realized it was a wallet. Content with my findings, I picked it up and put it in my pocket. 

Just as I was about to continue on, a car honked loudly at me, startling me. Suddenly I remembered that I didn't even wait for the light to change. I brought my hands up as an apology, and went on my way.

I got this weird feeling that I should check and see whose it is. Giving in, I pulled it out and opened it up. Inside was a couple gift cards, a credit card, money, and a drivers license. 

Pulling out the license, I inspected it. As I looked at the picture, I couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. My mind was made up, I was gonna find this woman. Piper Chapman, to be specific. It shouldn't be that hard right? I kept asking myself this question over and over. 

Finally reaching my destination, I wrenched open the door to the bookstore. A new book was finally out, one that I have been waiting to come out for a while now. Heading towards the Action section of the store, I picked it up, and headed to the cash register. 

The woman running the register, smiled at me as she rung up my book. Looking back up she smiled and said "That will be 12.99". Digging through my purse, I pulled out a ten dollar bill, and four ones. 

"Keep the change" I said as I grabbed my book, and left the store. "I could use some coffee" I said to myself, as I headed towards the coffee shop. This one specific shop was always quiet, which resulted in a good place to read.

"Welcome back, Vause" shouted Nicky as I stepped into the shop. She was the "daughter" of the owner, and has become my close friend. I was a regular here, so I became close to the other workers as well.

"The usual?" she asked getting down from the counter she was sitting on. I just nodded my head, and sat down at my usual table. Nicky came over and set down my cup, and smirked. Usually when she smirks it means she either has gossip or fucked someone. 

Sighing when she still hasn't left, I looked up at her. "Who did you fuck this time" I ask setting down my book, and picking up my coffee to take a sip. She waved a dismissive hand before she spoke.

"No one. Yet" she said smirking again. "I was gonna tell you about the new blonde girl who works here. I am hoping to become real "close" with her" smirk never faltering as she spoke. Groaning, I continued to sip my coffee. 

"Oh come on Vause, you need to loosen up a little bit. Get that pole out of your ass will you?" Nicky exclaimed laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Okay, okay" I said. "Tell me about this new blonde chick" I said as I remembered the girl's picture on the license. 

Piper's P.o.V

 

Groaning, I practically sprinted to work. I was running thirty minutes late. Larry, my ex-boyfriend, has been non stop knocking on my front door all morning. After briefly explaining to him that we could no longer see each other, I was finally able to leave. I swear he doesn't know the meaning of the word no.

Upon leaving I realized I lost my wallet on my way to work. I couldn't go look for it considering I was already like thirty minutes late. Glancing at my watch, I noticed I was now thiry-five minutes late. The busy streets of New York were a pain in the ass. 

Finally I reached my destination, and frantically pulled the door open and came stumbling in, hunched over trying to catch my breath.

"I'm....so...sorry" I breath out, as I stood up straight. My breath caught in my throat as I saw a raven haired girl standing there, staring back at me. Her green eyes were easy to get lost in, and I couldn't look away. 

Slowly a blush made it's way up my face, as I quickly looked at Nicky. "Sorry about that Nicky, my ex wouldn't leave my house. On top of that I lost my wallet God knows where" I try to explain as I put on my apron. 

Nicky waved her hand, dismissing me. "Nah it's cool blondie, you don't need to explain yourself. Just glad you could make it". Realizing that the girl was still standing there, I turned to look at her. "Sorry did you need anything". 

She didn't answer me, just stood there staring at me with her mouth open slightly. I started to feel self-conscious and was looking anywhere but her face. 

"I didn't expect to find you so easily, let alone quickly" she muttered, never breaking eye contact. Confused, I looked towards Nicky for an explanation. She just shrugged, and said "What the hell do you mean Alex, you're creeping us out". 

The girl who I learned was named Alex, cleared her throat, before she spoke.

Alex's P.o.V

 

My mind was racing as I thought of what I should say. "I didn't expect to find you so easily, let alone quickly". After the words left my lips, I regretted it. It sounded so stupid. The reactions I got were screaming confusion. Nicky looked at me weird and said "What the hell do you mean, Alex you're creeping us out". 

Clearing my throat, I spoke. "I found something you might need" I said digging in my pockets, before fishing out a wallet. Looking back up I saw a bunch emotions going through Piper's face. Relief and Happiness were the most distinguishable. A huge smile spread across her face.

Smiling I handed it over to her, which she gratefully accepted. "Holy shit, thank you so much...Alex was it?" she asked looking back up from the wallet. I nodded my head, as my smile grew wider. 

Nicky stood there in awkward silence, which was surprising to me. "What no smart ass comment" I asked, and she smirked. "Fuck you, Vause" she said. "Okay now that your moment is over, mind getting to work blondie" she asked. handing Piper her name tag. 

"Oh sorry about that Nicky" she said, as she frantically put it on, and went behind the counter. Smirking, I sat back down and sipped my now cold coffee. My life just got more interesting.


End file.
